Elisa Howard1
by YamiRin
Summary: Elisa Howard är en ung häxa som bor i london med sin mamma, Rose och sin lillebror, Simon. I den här berättelsen får ni följa hennes första år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.
1. efter festen

KAPITEL 1: **EFTER FESTEN**

"Riiiiiiiinngggg!!!". Elisa Howard sträckte fram handen till väckarklockan och tryckte på snooze-knappen och somnade om. Tio minuter senare ringde den igen. Elisa satte sig upp och tittade på klockan. "Tio över åtta!", utbrast hon, slängde klockan på golvet och hoppade upp ur sängen.

Hon rusade ner för trappan och in i det lilla köket där hennes mamma , vid namn Rose, satt och drack kaffe medan maten lagade sig själv. De var magiska förstår ni, hela familjen, ja faktiskt hela släkten bestod av häxor och trollkarlar.

"God morgon mamma!", hälsade Elisa och satte sig vid bordet, "var är Simon?". Simon var Elisas två år yngre bror. "Han åt för en halvtimma sedan", svarade Rose och ställde sig upp för att hämta den färdiga frukosten, "han är ute och leker med Bill- och Nina Paston".

Elisa hade just börjat äta när en ballong singlade ner från taket och landade mitt i hennes gröt. Hon hade fyllt elva igår och haft ett dundrande, magiskt släktkalas. Hon hade firat med kompisarna för en hel vecka sedan. Detta för att hon och hennes ett år äldre kompis Sabina Blackwell skulle fira tillsammans och Sabina fyllde år två veckor innan Elisa.

_Efter frukosten gick hon upp till sitt rum igen och satte snabbt på sig en ljusgrön T-shirt och ett par utsvängda jeans. Sedan sprang hon ner igen och ställde sig framför spegeln. Hon hade kort ljusblont hår och gröna ögon. "Hur ser jag ut?" frågade hon sin mamma som hade ställt sig bredvid henne. Hennes mamma hade också ljusblont hår, men det var tre gånger så långt som Elisas, och hennes ögon var himmelsblå. "Du är jättefin gumman, men nu är det nog bäst att du går! Dina vänner väntar nog redan" svarade hon._

_Elisa gick ut till den asfalterade gatan och där stod mycket riktigt Sabina och hennes jämngamla kusin Erika Scarcliff. Sabina hade kort, tjockt, yvigt, rödblont hår och gulbruna ögon medans Erika hade ljusbrunt, axellångt hår och mörkbruna ögon. Sabina var klädd i ett vitt linne, en svart väst och säckiga, grå joggingbyxor medans Erika hade på sig en stickad, lila jumper och en kort, veckad jeanskjol. "har ni väntat länge?", frågade Elisa och log mot dom. "Inte särskilt!" svarade Sabina och log tillbaka. "Kom nu!" sa Erika och började gå längs trottoaren. _

_De tre flickorna gick hela den långa vägen till puben, "Den läckande kitteln". _

_Bartendern Tom hälsade glatt på dom när dom gick förbi honom och ut på bakgården. Erika gick fram till muren som omgav gården och tog fram sin trollstav. Hon knackade med den på några tegelstenar i muren som genast öppnade sig. Framför dom fanns nu en valvport som ledde raka vägen in i Diagongränden. _


	2. trollstavar och kattugglor

KAPITEL 2: TROLLSTAVAR OCH KATTUGGLOR 

I Diagongränden var det fullpackat med häxor och trollkarlar, vilket i och för sig inte var så konstigt. Skolan började ju om bara några dagar och alla måste ju hinna köpa böcker, kittlar, trollstavar m.m. tills dess.

_Sabina och Erika hade redan gått ett år på Hogwarts och visste därför precis vart dom skulle gå. Och Elisa som var ett år yngre och därför skulle börja sitt första år kunde inte göra annat än att följa efter. _

_Först gick dom till "Madam Malkins klädnader för alla tillfällen" för att Elisa skulle få sin första skolklädnad. Och Sabina som växer som gräs behövde redan en ny. _

_Efter att ha köpt pergament, fjäderpennor, kittlar, vågar, trolldryckingredienser och alla böcker dom behövde så gick dom tillslut till Ollivanders. _

_En klocka plingade till när dom steg in och Mr. Ollivander kom framrullande mellan två av de många hyllor som fyllde butiken. Han granskade Elisa och sa: "Du ska börja på Hogwarts, eller hur?", Elisa tittade på honom "jag…" . "Klart du ska!" tillade han hastigt och började leta efter en trollstav. _

_Efter ett tag höll han fram en trollstav mot Elisa och sa: "ekträ, oböjlig, med en fjäder från en Felixfågel"._

_Elisa viftade lite med trollstaven och en smäll hördes och ett par hyllor bakom Ollivander ramlade ihop. "Nej, nej!" muttrade han och slet trollstaven ur handen på henne. "Testa den här istället", han höll fram en annan stav, " lönn, lätt böjlig, med ett hårstrå från en enhörning". _

_Elisa viftade med den nya staven och en skur av blå och vita gnistor for genom luften. "Bra, bra mycket bra", sa Ollivander förnöjt, "ge mig några slantar så kan du gå sedan"._

_När dom kom ut ur butiken så vände sig Elisa mot sina vänner. "Jag har fått lite pengar av mamma att köpa en uggla för. Som en födelsedagspresent liksom". Så dom gick till "Eeylops Ugglemarknad". _

_Det tog inte lång tid för Elisa att välja en uggla. Hon fastnade snabbt för en gulbrun kattuggla med gulgröna ögon. Hon bestämde sig för att kalla den för Mizi._

_På kvällen samma dag släppte Elisa ut Mizi ur sin bur så att hon kunde flyga iväg och jaga. Hon stod länge vid fönstret och såg hur hennes kattuggla blev mindre och mindre tills den tillslut försvann helt och hållet._

_Hon lade sig ner på sängen och tänkte att i övermorgon skulle hon äntligen få åka till Hogwarts. _


End file.
